No me dejes
by Suki90
Summary: Mientras que Mika se debatía internamente entre si buscar entender o no lo que sentía Yūichirō, este tan sólo apretaba cada vez más a Shinoa hacia él, pensando en qué hacer para ayudarla, pero nada se le ocurría...- Por favor, no me dejes tu también...


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

 **Aclaración: Viñeta.** Universo Alterno al capítulo 39 del manga. Si Yūichirō no hubiese llegado a tiempo como para proteger a Shinoa del ataque de Kureto.

* * *

 **No me dejes**

— ¡Shinoa...! ¡Shinoa...! ¡Shinoa responde, maldita sea! —gritó Yuu, quien sostenía a su líder de escuadrón en sus brazos, inconsciente.

— Yuu-chan... —fue lo único que pudo decir Mika, quien estaba detrás de un miembro de su familia, viéndolo intentar despertar a la joven que alguna vez lo protegió y le permitió irse con la persona más importante para él lejos de ellos.

La desesperación podía verse en esos bellos ojos esmeralda mientras intentaba que la joven de cabellera lila reaccionara.

Shinoa Hiragi había resultado gravemente herida en una de las tantas confrontaciones que estaban teniendo, ya no sólo contra los vampiros... sino que contra sus mismos camaradas. Era insólito, la manera en cómo Kureto Hiargi, su supuesto líder, era capaz de sacrificar a sus propios camaradas para alcanzar su objetivo. La pequeña líder recibió un ataque fatal a pesar de que Yūichirō alcanzó a bloquear parte de este...

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban apartados del escuadrón Shinoa, quienes le pidieron a Yuu y a Mika que se alejaran con ella debido a la gravedad de sus heridas... temían que pudiera morir. Había sido evidente que Yūichirō no quiso irse solo, pero su familia le recordó su lema "La familia protege a la familia" para hacerle comprender... que esto era lo mejor, Shinoa lo necesitaba en ese momento, ya ellos podrían reunirse después.

— Shinoa..., despierta... —dijo Yuu, zarandeándola un poco temiendo lo peor.

— Está muy grave, Yuu-chan... quizá no-...

— ¡Cállate Mika...! —interrumpió él rápidamente, no quería escucharlo, no quería.

— Pero entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? —preguntó el siempre sereno Mikaela— Ya te has dado cuenta que los humanos no son de fiar... aunque trates, no la van a ayudar, no es seguro que lo hagan —continuó.

Yūichirō, quien aún intentaba despertar a Shinoa, le respondió— Mika... parte de esos humanos son mi familia, y confío en ellos. Ya hablamos de ese tema y no lo volveré a repetir. Con respecto a qué haré... no lo sé, pero algo... ¡Algo se me tiene que ocurrir...! No puedo... no puedo permitir que muera...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella...? —preguntó el rubio de ojos color carmín, no entendiendo aún qué tanto podía verle Yuu a esta chica que ahora estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Si, los había protegido, cometió traición a sus compañeros por dejarlos ir... pero eso a él no le garantizaba nada, ¿qué tal y si ella tenía planeado hacerle algo a Yuu y lo alejara de él otra vez?

— Es parte de mi familia, Mika —dijo Yuu, viéndolo de reojo antes de fijar su vista en Shinoa de nuevo, quien tenía parte de la capa de Mikaela como vendajes improvisados en su hombro izquierdo, cerca de su corazón—. Es alguien que me permitió conocer a mis compañeros, amigos y ahora familia, Mika... me ayudó a soportar el dolor de haber perdido a todos, a ti... a Akane. Ella se volvió alguien importante para mí aunque al inicio sólo nos molestáramos el uno al otro con comentarios sarcásticos o indiferentes. Mika... —se detuvo por un instante antes de continuar—, te permitió alejarme de ellos para que pudiéramos hablar...

— Sí, lo sé... ¡Pero...!

— ¡Ya no quiero...! —interrumpió Yūichirō nuevamente, apretando a Shinoa contra su cuerpo, temblando levemente por el simple hecho de que la idea le cruzara por la cabeza— Ya no quiero perder a nadie más... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad...?

Mikaela, quien ya no supo qué más decir con respecto a eso, tan sólo se limito a permanecer a lado de Yuu y observar cómo la persona más importante para él sufría por la probable perdida de otra que para él no significaba nada, pero para su persona especial sí. Era frustrante, porque por más que quisiera entender... después de todo lo que había visto y entendido, todo lo que Krull Tepes le permitió ver... ya no quería creer de nuevo en la humanidad, y mucho menos después de ver lo que le hicieron a Yūichirō.

Mientras que Mika se debatía internamente entre sí buscar entender o no lo que sentía Yūichirō, este tan sólo apretaba cada vez más a Shinoa hacia él, pensando en qué hacer para ayudarla, pero nada se le ocurría...

— Me lo prometiste. Me juraste que no ibas a morir... que estarías ahí cuando te necesitara —susurró él con la voz queda y dolida—. Así que por favor, no te mueras... Por favor no me dejes tú también, Shinoa...

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, vine con otra pequeña viñetita, esta vez metiendo un poquito de drama pero no tanto porque realmente no se me ocurrió nada más que esto. Gracias a quienes comentaron mi otro aporte, de verdad, ¡los amo! Temía muchas cosas, pero por el momento todo va bien. Así que, ¡esperen más de mí!

¡Saludos!


End file.
